


The Accidental Kiss

by literaryoblivion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Embarrassment, Fairies, First Aid, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s not a mind reader, but he’s pretty sure he and Stiles have been dancing around each other for months now about their attraction towards one another. There’s been a few times already when Stiles has leaned into him and Derek has thought, “he’s going to kiss me,” but nothing happens and they both move on. Derek wonders if it’s because Stiles is waiting for him to make the first move, if he’s trying to give him hints that Derek is too afraid to pick up.</p><p>So he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Accidental Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Girleverafter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girleverafter/gifts), [Finduilas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/gifts).



> This was a result of an idea I tweeted about and I had a couple people wanting full-blown fic of it, so I gave it to them. Because I am a nice and generous person.

“I’m fine, Stiles.”

“Uh huh,” Stiles says ignoring Derek as he pulls out a first-aid kit.

Derek’s not quite sure why he’s letting Stiles coddle him and manhandle him into a chair. It’s not like he isn’t used to the scrapes and bruises he gets from their usual enemies, and this was no different. He’s a freaking werewolf; they’ll heal, although this time around it’s taking significantly longer to do. Apparently fairy fingernails are like their own special kind of wolfsbane if the bleeding, un-healing scratches that he’s had on his face, chest, and arms for the last 15 minutes are anything to go by.

“You really don’t have to patch me up,” Derek protests again when Stiles pulls out cotton balls, bandages, and a bottle of peroxide from the first aid kit and pulls up a chair to face Derek.

If he wanted to, Derek could throw Stiles out, or at least refuse to let him put anything on him. The thing is… he doesn’t want to.

He’s not a mind reader, but he’s pretty sure he and Stiles have been dancing around each other for months now about their attraction towards one another. It’s because of this attraction and the desire he has to completely ravish Stiles that has made him let Stiles baby him and tell him what to do. 

But he’s not entirely sure that the feeling is mutual since they still act sarcastic and biting towards each other. There’s been a few times already when Stiles has leaned into him and Derek has thought, “ _he’s going to kiss me,”_ but nothing happens and they both move on. Derek wonders if it’s because Stiles is waiting for him to make the first move, if he’s trying to give him hints that Derek is too afraid to pick up.

He hisses when Stiles wipes at the scratches on his cheeks with a peroxide-soaked cotton ball. 

“Oh, stop being a baby,” Stiles mutters under his breath, continuing to swab and clean off the drying blood. 

“Stop treating me like one, then,” he says petulantly. Stiles rolls his eyes and sighs but goes back to wiping away the dirt and blood.

“Man, that one got you pretty good. This one’s really deep. If you didn’t have super healing powers, I’m pretty sure you’d have to have stitches,” Stiles says as he gently swipes at a gash that runs down the left side of his face from his temple down to his jaw. It’s already starting to heal, albeit slowly. And he can tell there’s a nice bruise around the cut too because he can feel a shooting pain every time Stiles dabs at it.

He continues to sit still, letting Stiles take care of him, and it’s nice. Really nice. Stiles seems to be taking his time with every wound. He has a few gashes on his chest, too, but only he can tell since he’s still wearing his shirt; a miracle in itself since he always seems to lose it in these things because the universe hates him and wants him to spend money on more clothing. He’s gotten to buying shirts in bulk because it’s easier.

Stiles, though, is thorough and makes him strip off his soiled shirt to check. The wounds on his chest aren’t as bad as the ones on his face though, and they seem to be healing faster, so Stiles doesn’t have much work to do on them. A part of Derek is sad by that because he likes Stiles’s hands on him. He’s gentle while he’s inspecting Derek, and when Stiles scoots closer, their knees knocking against each other, he tries to keep his breathing even.

There’s really nothing else Stiles can do but wait till they heal, and there’s really no point for him to keep touching Derek and delicately running his fingers around the slowly fading wounds and bruises. But Derek hopes he doesn’t stop. They haven’t said anything to each other, their breathing and heartbeats the only thing audible to him, and Stiles hasn’t looked at him since he started.

Seemingly satisfied with his chest, Stiles finally looks up at him, and they are so close to each other now. Stiles is staring at him, and Derek doesn’t quite know what to do with Stiles’s look because he can’t read it, doesn’t know what it means. He’s just so happy to have Stiles looking at him now with a less clinical eye. So when Stiles moves in closer like he has all those other times before, Derek decides this is it. He’s not waiting. He’s making the move.

He kisses Stiles because that’s clearly what Stiles was going to do, that’s why he moved in closer, leaned into his space, right? 

Except it must not be at all because Stiles freezes, and when Derek quickly pulls back, Stiles’s eyes are wide in shock and he’s staring at Derek like he’s grown another head. Derek flushes with embarrassment; he is such an idiot.

“Uhhh…” Stiles says because he can’t formulate any other words because Derek has damaged him.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean… it wasn’t… I thought… nothing forget it,” Derek stammers wishing the fairies had at least done him a favor by rendering him unconscious so he wouldn’t have made such a fool of himself.

“What was that?” Stiles asks sounding more curious than accusatory, but Derek doesn’t care because he is screaming at himself for reading everything wrong and making such a stupid mistake.

“It was nothing. Just… go away, Stiles. I’m fine now,” he says trying to put the first aid kit back together and close it up, really anything to distance himself from Stiles and this embarrassing situation.

“No. Explain yourself. What was that?” Stiles asks again, firm as he puts a hand on the first aid kit and moves it away from Derek.

“I said it was nothing. It was an accident. _Go away_.” Derek says, practically growling to cover up his colossal discomfiture. He gets up from the chair, and when Stiles mirrors the action and tries to keep him from stepping away, he pushes past Stiles.

“An accident?!” Stiles shouts after him. He runs to move in front of Derek, blocking his way to the door, which he was going to shove Stiles out of, so this is actually working out with him standing at a convenient spot for said shoving.

“Get out, Stiles. You’ve done enough. Just leave.”

“I am _not_ leaving until you explain what the hell just happened back there.”

“I _told_ you it was an accident. I didn’t mean—“

“What? You thought I was someone else?!” Stiles yells as he throws his hands up in the air.

At any other time Derek would find his flailing cute and endearing but he is too angry to think that right now. All he wants is for Stiles to leave so he can be alone in his mortification. He tries to push Stiles closer to the door, and although Stiles puts up a good fight, Derek is a werewolf and is far stronger than him.

Stiles protests the entire time Derek is moving him towards the door, trying to wriggle out of Derek’s grasp and kick his feet to make it more difficult. When they are at the door Stiles throws his back against it and stands so that Derek can’t reach the doorknob. 

“Stiles, I need you to leave.” 

Stiles shakes his head. “No. I am not going anywhere, big guy. Not until you start talking.” 

Derek groans. “Stiles, I don’t…” He looks at Stiles, and Stiles’s eyes are earnest and imploring and his jaw is set like he really does mean what he says; he’s not stepping out the door until Derek gives him answers.

“Fine,” he says because he knows Stiles is too stubborn to give up. “I thought…” he pauses because the more he thinks about it, the more he realizes how stupid he was being. There’s no way Stiles would have been trying to kiss him all those times, if he had actually wanted to kiss him, he would have done it. Derek had just been making things up in his head, hoping and wishing, and it had been all wrong. 

“Nevermind,” Derek says, looking down at his feet.

“Try again,” Stiles says.

Derek’s head snaps up and he narrows his eyes at Stiles. “What?”

“I wasn’t ready. You surprised me. _Try_ again,” Stiles says and then licks his lips to really drive the point home at what he means. 

Derek lifts an eyebrow in question, and Stiles hooks his fingers in Derek’s belt loops to bring him closer until he’s pressed against him. “Try again,” Stiles whispers, and Derek obeys.

He takes his time this time, instead of surging forward like he did before, he tilts his head and slowly presses his lips to Stiles’s. And unlike before, Stiles responds in kind and kisses back. He brings his hands up Derek’s chest and slides one through the back of Derek’s hair.

Soon it’s no longer pressing of lips but tongues as they lick each others’ lips until they both open their mouths, letting their tongues slide against each other. Stiles’s grip in Derek’s hair gets tighter whenever Derek does something he likes, and when he sucks on his bottom lip, Stiles lets out a moan.

They pull back after a few minutes to catch their breath.

“Wow,” Stiles says, and Derek chuckles. “I want to do more of that, but can we do it somewhere more comfortable? The doorknob is digging into my back.”

Derek smiles and takes Stiles’s hand and leads him to the couch. He’s barely even sat down when Stiles is climbing into his lap. 

“Much better,” Stiles grins. “This should have happened months ago.”

Derek shrugs. “I guess we have a lot of catching up to do.” 

“Yes. Yes, we do,” Stiles says before leaning forward to kiss Derek again. 

And catching up they did… on the couch, in the kitchen, in bed, in the shower…

**Author's Note:**

> ETA: The lovely [Megan](http://miathewolfanddarkthings.tumblr.com) drew art to go with the story! [Click here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/75386096738/miathewolfanddarkthings-sterek-moments-from) to see the amazingness!
> 
> Come say hello and fangirl with me on my [tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or hang out with me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion) where I tweet ideas that may or may not become fic.


End file.
